ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Matchmaker
Previous episode: Lucy Cries Wolf Next episode: The Business Manager http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SamDorothy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RawBacon.jpg Plot Lucy plans to have Dorothy Cook and Sam Carter over to showcase how perfect and wonderful the Ricardos' marriage is. Dorothy has been trying forever to get Sam to marry her, but to no avail. Sam is leaving for California soon, so this is Dorothy's last chance, and Lucy wants to help. But Ricky tells Lucy to stay out of others' business. Lucy, of course, doesn't listen, and when her "perfect" night is spoiled by Little Ricky crying and the dinner burning, Ricky just eggs Lucy on by telling Sam unsavory truths about what marriage is like. The next morning, Lucy sarcastically serves Ricky the poorly prepared breakfast he told Sam about the night before, and he pretends like this is the type of breakfast Lucy always makes. The two get so mad that Ricky leaves the apartment and doesn't come home until late that night. Lucy is over at the Mertzes', crying her eyes out, when Ricky comes home, and Fred is over in Lucy's bed, watching Little Ricky. Ricky ends up apologizing all lovey-dovey to Fred, which only makes Ricky angry again, but when he sees Lucy on the way out of the apartment, they get a telegram from newlyweds Dorothy and Sam, and the Ricardos' love is rekindled. Trivia *For Lucy's literally bad breakfast, she gives Ricky a glass filled with only orange seeds, lights a match against a raw strip of bacon, adds water to a cup of plant dirt, and cracks two raw eggs on a plate. *Dorothy and Sam have been dating for three years. *Ricky tells Dorothy and Sam that he started in show business at age 12. *In the syndicated version, after Lucy tells lovey-dovey Fred and Ethel to "shut up," it cuts to commercial. There is actually a good bit more footage after this line that the DVD restored. One highlight is that Dorothy is so upset by the night/plan being ruined that she finally grows a backbone and doesn't jump every time Sam tells her to do something. When he orders her to get her coat to leave, she ignores him, and finally, she snaps at him. Perhaps this is why the marriage finally happened. Maybe Sam wanted Dorothy to be more independent and not be like a servant. Quotes *Ethel: Who are you trappin' this time, Daniel Boone? *Lucy: Dorothy's got the noose around Sam's neck. All she wants us to do is help her tighten it. Ethel: Us? Lucy: Yeah. Ethel: Oh, I don't know. I think I'm a little rusty. It's been 25 years since I bagged Fat Freddie. *Ethel: (about Lucy's idyllic evening plans) Aw, that'll be nice. Lucy: Won't it? Ethel: Yeah. When are you gonna show 'em what it's like to be married? *Ricky: Dorothy and Sam who? Lucy: You know. Ricky: Oh, you mean Dorothy Spider and Sam Fly. Hasn't she got him in her parlor yet? *Lucy: Think of the beautiful children these two could have. Imagine- a little girl with Dorothy's lovely hair and Sam's wide-set eyes. What are you laughing at? Ricky: (about Sam's baldness) I was just thinking it would be funny if she turned out to have Dorothy's lovely eyes and Sam's wide-set hair! *Ricky: Dorothy is a real good cook. Best meal I had in months... *Lucy; This isn't like any other night. You know, the baby cried and the food burned. Sam: Yes, that's true. Ricky: Yeah, that's true. But why do you say tonight is not like any other night? *Ricky: I'm gonna tell Sam exactly the way I feel about marriage. Lucy: Don't you dare! *Ricky: She's great at serving leftovers, but the strange thing is that I never had any of the meals that the leftovers were left over from! *Fred: We can't stay very long, 'cause you know how honeybunch and I love to be alone. *Ethel: I wonder what went wrong? Fred: I don't know, but stop leaning on me! You weigh a ton! *Lucy: Now, if you'd like to apologize for all the nasty things you said, I would be very happy to go ahead and fix your breakfast the way I usually do. Ricky: You just did. Lucy: OH! And I suppose I look the way I usually do, too, huh? Ricky: No, no, I wouldn't say that. I think you look a little better. *Lucy: Well, for once, I decided NOT to do what you told me! Ricky: "For once"?! You NEVER do what I told you! *Lucy: If Fred were gone and weren't ever coming home, what would you be doing? Ethel: Celebrating! *Ricky: (thinking he's apologizing to Lucy) Please say you forgive me, darling. Fred: I forgive you, darling!﻿